The University of Rochester Autoimmunity Center of Excellence will conduct basic and clinical research that investigates the cause of human autoimmunity and searches for improved and safer treatment modalities. The function of this Administrative Core A will be to provide support, organization, coordination and efficient management of the ACE. The goals of this Core are: 1. To provide oversight and guidance to all components and investigators of the ACE in order to ensure proper and timely fiscal management and use of human and financial resources. 2. To ensure that all investigators and support personnel are trained and accredited by the UR Research Subject Review Board (RSRB) and that such training and accreditation is current as mandated by RSRB guidelines. The critical corollary is that, together with the Clinical Component Leadership, the most important objective of this core will be to ensure patients safety and confidentiality. 3. To facilitate the interaction between the Rochester ACE, the organizing center and the ACE Steering Committee. 4. To maximize the coordination and scientific progress all projects. These goals will be accomplished through close interaction between Drs. Sanz and Looney who will also serve as the Research and Clinical Representatives, respectively, to the Steering Committee. They will work with the Core Administrator (Ms. Lamendola) who will oversee grant accounting support personnel and provide the liaison between the ACE, the NIH and the University of Rochester Office of Research Administration. Drs. Sanz and Looney will work together to ensure productivity and interactions among investigators and most importantly, to ensure patients safety and confidentiality. Ms. Lamendola will supervise the preparation and distribution of financial and administrative reports, develop and monitor budgets;monitor expenses against budgets ensuring expenditures are allowable, allocable, reasonable, and properly authorized. This structure will provide indispensable fiscal oversight and help with timely execution